What are you doing?
by KatziusTheCleanFreak
Summary: Rencana Armin yang semula cuma emngembalikan buku berubah berantakan saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamar keluarga Jaeger. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? WARNING : JANGAN BACA FIC INI SAAT PUASA!


**Hallo! Ketemu lagi sama saya, Katzius, dalam satu lagi fic ngaco buatan saya!**

**Kali ini, entah kenapa saya pengen buat Rate M, jadi saya buat aja. Tenang aja, nggak ada lemon, kok. Ini masih cocok untuk dibaca dibawah umur lima belas tahun :D *ditabokin**

**O'ya, berhubung lagi bulan puasa, tolong jangan baca ini pas siang hari. Takutnya puasanya batal :D Bacanya pas berbuka aja yah. **

**Ingat kata jargon di TV; '**_**Berbukalah dengan dengan yang manis dan menyegarkan**_**,'**

**Nah, mungkin, fic saya ini bisa dikategorikan 'Manis' dan 'Menyegarkan'. **

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Snk belong to Isayama Hajime.**

**.**

**.**

**What are you doing?  
**

**.**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang bernama Armin Arlert, tengah berjalan di jalanan Distrik Shiganshina dengan riangnya sambil membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu akan menuju rumah Eren Jaeger, sahabatnya. Ia hendak mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dua minggu lalu.

Armin memang sangat senang membaca. Buku apapun dia baca. Semuanya dia baca, mulai dari buku taman kanak-kanak hingga buku kedokteran milik Dr. Grisha Jaeger, Ayah Eren.

Bacaan ringannya sehari-hari adalah buku-buku setebal novel Harry Potter dan Percy Jackson. Tapi tentu saja kalau yang ini berisi pelajaran dan pengetahuan umum alih-alih cerita fiksi.

Beda dengan Eren Jaeger, yang lebih suka bertindak langsung. Jika dia tidak tahu, dia lebih suka bertanya pada Armin ketimbang membaca buku.

Eren pun mendapat cita-cita untuk pergi keluar dari Dinding berkat Armin. Saat itu, Eren yang tengah penasaran dengan alam di luar Dinding bertanya pada Armin.

Armin hanya menjawab dari buku yang ia baca, bahwa alam tersebut penuh dengan padang pasir, hutan lebat, laut yang luas, dan dataran es. Dan dari sanalah Eren mendapat cita-citanya.

Begitu pula dengan Mikasa Ackerman, saudara angkat Eren sekaligus sahabatnya yang lain. Dia begitu penasarannya bagaimana cara seorang anak dapat lahir. Armin yang memang sudah tahu lebih cepat, hanya tersenyum canggung dan menjawab seperlunya saja. Kendati begitu, Mikasa sepertinya masih penasaran.

**.**

**.**

Armin sekarang telah sampai di rumah keluarga Jaeger. Dia mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Dia mencoba mengetuk lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Dia lalu melihat ke arah teras depan. Sepatu Ibu dan Ayah Eren tidak ada, tapi sepatu Eren dan Mikasa masih di sana. Berarti mereka masih di rumah.

"Eren~" panggilnya. Masih tak ada respon.

Karena sedikit khawatir akan keadaan di dalam rumah itu, maka diputarnya _handle_ pintu. Pintunya ternyata tidak dikunci. Armin memutuskan dia akan masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi.." katanya. Suasana dalam rumah lengang. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Namun semua perabotan rapi, tak ada satupun bekas serangan ataupun sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Namun, saat Armin hendak meletakkan buku, terdengar suara dari kamar.

"Hei, ayolah, Mikasa..." kata suara seorang anak lelaki. Sudah pasti itu Eren.

Armin baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar itu saat Eren melanjutkan, "Ayolah, lepas bajumu,"

Kuping Armin langsung tegak mendengar kata-kata itu. Rencananya untuk membuka pintu buyar sudah. Diputuskannya untuk tetap menguping.

"Ta-tapi Eren..." suara anak perempuan itu pasti Mikasa.

"Tenang saja, aku akan lembut..."

"_L-Lembut? Jangan-jangan..."_ batin Armin. _"Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Dengarkan saja dulu,"_

"Ba-baiklah.." kata Mikasa akhirnya.

"Oke, aku mulai..." kata Eren.

"A-Ahh! Jangan terlalu kasar..."

"Mikasa, jangan mendesah terlalu keras! Kalau Ayah dan Ibu pulang, kita bisa dapat masalah!"

"_Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?!"_ pikiran Armin kacau-balau.

"Ba-baik..." jawab Mikasa.

"Ahn! Ah, ah..." Mikasa kembali mendesah.

"Bagaimana, sudah terbiasa?" tanya Eren.

"I-iya..." jawab Mikasa. "Tolong dorong lebih kuat lagi, Eren..."

"_Dorong lebih kuat? Apa maksudnya?"_ pikiran Armin malah jadi makin amburadul.

"Ahh! Ah! Eren, bukan di situ..."

"Disini?"

"Agak lebih ke kiri... Ahh! Ahh! Mmm!"

"Mikasa, sakit tidak?"

"_Sakit? Apa yang sakit?" _Armin masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hanya sedikit... Mmn.."

"Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan..."

"B-bisa sedikit lebih pelan, Eren?" pinta Mikasa.

"Baiklah..."

"Oh.. ohh..."

"Yah, dengan ini, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab, Mikasa..."

"I-iya... Mm.."

"_Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa? Jangan-jangan..."_ pikiran Armin mulai berpacu untuk merumuskan apa yang terjadi.

Pertama, Eren bilang dia akan lembut. Lembut dalam artian apa?

Lalu, semua desahan Mikasa. Dan kemudian kata-kata seperti, 'Sakit', 'Dorong lebih kuat', dan 'Dapat masalah'.

Ketiga, kata Eren, pertanyaan Mikasa akan terjawab. Pertanyaan apa? Mungkinkah...

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, Armin, kata Eren kau tahu banyak hal. Benarkah itu?" tanya Mikasa suatu hari._

"_Ya, memang, aku tahu banyak hal. Kau mau menanyakan apa?"Armin balas bertanya._

"_Armin, bagaimana cara membuat bayi?" tanya Mikasa polos._

_Armin langsung mematung. "Ke-kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"_

"_Hal itulah yang kutanyakan pada Ayah dan Ibuku, tetapi mereka tidak tahu. Kupikir, karena kau mungkin lebih tahu, kau bisa menjawabku," kata Mikasa sambil memandang Armin penuh harap._

"_Er... itu..." Armin bingung memilih antara memberitahu atau tidak. Dia sebenarnya tahu, tapi tidak mau Mikasa tercemar. Bahkan Armin menyesal mengetahui itu lebih awal. Dia tidak sengaja memberitahu Eren kemarin lusa, yang lalu berakhir pada perjanjian keduanya yang tidak akan memberitahukan informasi itu pada siapapun._

"_Ayolah Armin, beritahu aku!" kata Mikasa._

"_Jadi... itu... begini... lebih baik tidak kuceritakan, karena kata kakekku itu masih terlalu dewasa untuk kita," kata Armin._

"_Oh, baiklah," kata Mikasa yang sebenarnya masih penasaran setengah mati._

**.**

**.**

"_Jangan-jangan... dia 'menjawab' pertanyaan Mikasa yang waktu itu?" _Armin masih terjebak dengan hipotesanya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"E-Eren! Ohh! Ohh! Mmn!" Mikasa masih mendesah.

"_Haruskah aku hentikan mereka? Atau tidak?" _Armin bingung.

"Ahh! Ah! Eren! A-aku akan... ke-keluar!" desahan Mikasa makin meningkat.

"_Baiklah, sebagai teman, aku harus menghentikan mereka dari perbuatan kotor!"_ tekad Armin yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Maka, dengan seluruh tekadnya, Armin membuka pintu kamar itu. Rencananya, jika pintu itu terkunci, dia memutuskan akan memanggil mereka saja.

Pintu itu ternyata tidak terkunci.

_Kreekkk..._

Armin membuka pintu, dan ditemukannya Mikasa sedang berbaring di kasur, _topless_,dan dengan Eren duduk di atas punggungnya. Keduanya membatu di posisi masing-masing.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Armin canggung.

"Ooh, ini? Eren sedang memijatku, karena aku tadi masuk angin..." kata Mikasa malu.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan 'Lembut', 'Sakit' dan sebagainya? Desahan itu juga bagaimana?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Kau mendengarnya juga?!" Eren tersentak. "Sejak kapan kau mendengarnya?"

"A-aku sudah mendengarnya sejak kau meminta Mikasa membuka baju..." kata Armin.

Muka Eren dan Mikasa sekarang semerah lobster rebus. Suasana menjadi ikut canggung.

"I-itu..." kata-kata Mikasa terputus.

"Itu kan suara desahan saat seseorang sedang melakukan..." Armin bingung akan melanjutkan atau tidak.

"M-melakukan apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Melakukan 'itu'! Kau tahu sendiri kan, Eren!" kata Armin.

Eren mengisyaratkan pada Armin, _"Jangan sampai Mikasa tahu!" _

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'itu'?" tanya Mikasa yang tak paham.

Muka Eren dan Armin menjadi seputih kapas saat mendengar pertanyaan milik Mikasa itu.

"A-ah, itu... saat seseorang melakukan.. pijat, ya! Pijat!" jawab Armin dengan cepat, tidak ingin Mikasa mengetahui apa hipotesa sesatnya tadi.

Sementara Eren, yang mengerti apa perkataan Armin, mukanya kembali merah, sebagian karena malu namun sebagian lagi karena ingin segera memberi 'high-five' ke arah kepala pirang Armin yang telah memunculkan hipotesa jenius itu. Mungkin di masa depan dia mesti menulis buku dengan judul, "Kesalahan-Kesalahan Dari Hipotesa Profesor Armin Arlert"

"Lalu? Aku dan Eren kan memang sedang melakukan pijat. Jadi, makna sebenarnya dari 'itu' adalah sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Mikasa, masih meminta penjelasan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi setengah ingin tahu, seperempat kesal (karena Armin membohonginya), seperdelapan heran, dan seperenambelas memelas. Entah jika dijumlah sebenarnya wajah Mikasa itu berapa.

"Po-pokoknya, begitulah! Jadi, maksud dari desahan Mikasa itu apa?" Armin balik bertanya.

Kini gantian Mikasa dan Eren yang berubah pucat. Eren semakin ingin mengemplang kepala kuning di depannya itu. Sedangkan Mikasa cuma berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kalau itu sih... sepertinya cuma Mikasa saja yang berlebihan saat kupijat," kata Eren.

"lalu, apa maksudnya saat kau bilang kau akan 'keluar'?" Armin menanyai Mikasa.

"Itu maksudnya angin dalam perutku akan keluar!" kata Mikasa.

Armin menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena teman-temannya belum terlalu tercemar.

"Ya, baguslah kalau cuma begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku datang untuk mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam dua minggu lalu," kata Armin.

"Taruh saja bukunya di meja ruang tamu," kata Eren. Armin pun berlari keluar.

"Eren?" panggil Mikasa.

"Ya? Ada ap – WAAAA!" Eren berbalik melihat Mikasa dan berteriak. Eren pun pingsan.

"Lho? Kenapa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa, yang sekarang hanya memakai rok. _Topless_.

"Eren?! Ada masalah ap – WAAAAAA!" Armin yang berlari menghampiri kamar juga berteriak setelah melihat dada Mikasa yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" kata Armin yang berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Aku baru saja akan meminta Eren untuk melanjutkan pijatannya," kata Mikasa. "Memangnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... hanya saja..." Armin tak bisa melanjutkan.

"Hanya saja apa?" tuntut Mikasa.

"Sudahlah! Sebentar, aku akan mengambil kapas!" Armin melarikan diri.

"Hhh, dasar... Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak pakai baju?" tanya Mikasa kesal. "Oi, Eren, bangun! Ayo, kita lanjutkan yang tadi!"

"Mi-Mikasa... Lain kali kalau kau mau buka baju, beritahu aku dulu!" kata Eren sambil bangkit.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Mikasa mulai kesal dengan para bocah lelaki. Awalnya Armin, sekarang Eren. "Memangnya kenapa kalau begini?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangan.

Eren segera menutupi matanya untuk mencegah terjadinya mimisan. "Mi-Mikasa, tutupi dadamu!" kata Eren.

"Memang kenapa?!" Mikasa sudah marah sekarang.

"Dada anak perempuan tidak seharusnya dilihat laki-laki!" kata Eren.

Tapi kemudian dia teringat satu hal. "Sebenarnya, dada perempuan tidak apa-apa dilihat, jika..." Eren segera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Jika apa?" Terlambat. Mikasa terlanjur penasaran.

"Jika... mereka berdua sudah menikah!" kata Eren, bersyukur karena bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Padahal, sebenarnya dia sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Berarti kalau aku menikah denganmu dan Armin, kalian boleh melihat dadaku?" tanya Mikasa polos.

Eren mengangguk gugup.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo, pijat aku lagi!" kata Mikasa sambil berbaring di kasur.

**.**

**.**

Armin kembali masuk ke kamar dengan dua gulungan tisu menyumbat hidungnya. Dia seketika menepuk jidat ketika kedua temannya itu mengulangi kegiatan mereka.

"Ya ampun... bisakah kalian melakukan pijat yang normal? Tanpa mendesah dan sebagainya?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau ikut, Armin," kata Eren. Armin langsung terpojok.

"Ayolah, Armin~" Mikasa entah kenapa juga ikut membujuk.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ikut!" kata Armin sembari menutup pintu.

"Lho? Pintu ini tidak bisa dikunci?" tanya Armin.

"Kunci pintu itu rusak lima hari lalu," kata Eren. "Jadi mari berharap agar tidak ada yang masuk,"

Armin menghela napas putus asa. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat,"

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang!" teriak Carla Jaeger, Ibu Eren, yang berada di depan pintu.

"Lho? Tidak dikunci?" kata Ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger, bingung. Carla mengangkat bahu pada suaminya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

"Halo, apa ada orang?" kata Carla, memanggil Eren dan Mikasa.

Sementara itu, Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa yang sedang melakukan 'pijat' di kamar, tahu mereka akan mendapat masalah.

Eren dan Armin segera merapikan kamar, sedangkan Mikasa terburu-buru memakai bajunya. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat, namun sayangnya, Carla dan Grisha sudah keburu masuk ke kamar.

Sepasang suami-istri itu mematung dengan mulut terbuka melihat kelakuan ketiga anak itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kami bisa jelaskan!" kata Eren terburu-buru.

"Sepertinya mereka mengikuti panduan di buku kedokteranku... Sejak kapan mereka mengerti buku sulit itu?" kata Grisha sambil menabrakkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Baiklah... sekarang tolong jelaskan, APA. YANG. TERJADI. DI. SINI," kata Carla sambil memasang senyum _yandere_.

Yah, tamatlah riwayat kalian, anak-anak.

**-THE END?-**

**OKEH! Anda sekalian sudah menyelesaikan fanfik saya rupanya. **

**Yah, saya cuma mau bilang terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan ruang dan waktu untuk membaca fanfik saya ini. Dan saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika Anda berkenan memberikan sepatah-dua patah kata review.**

**O'ya, jika ada yang belum mengerti soal beberapa kata di fanfik ini, silakan PM saya atau tanya di review. Akan saya jelaskan dengan sejelas2nya.**


End file.
